Many active agents such as proteins, enzymes and vitamins have been used in personal care products to impart desired characteristics to the product. It is sometimes desirable for active agents to be delivered to hair, skin, nails, and teeth in a controlled manner. Additionally, it is sometimes desirable for active agents such as enzymes to remain in an active form in personal care products. However, many components of personal care products may inactivate active agents. Proteins may be chemically modified or quaternized in order to make them more suitable for inclusion in personal care products. However, even chemically modified proteins may not have all desired characteristics. Thus, there remains a need in the art for proteins that have desired characteristics and for proteins that may be included in personal care formulations without chemical modification. There is also a need in the art for improving the ease of formulation of these proteins into personal care products and in delivery to the skin or hair. Additionally there remains a need in the art for methods and formulations for providing controlled release of active agents in personal care products.